1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to golf ball tee apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved golf ball teeing apparatus wherein the same is directed to the unitary positioning of a golf ball and associated tee member in a golf ball course.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf ball teeing apparatus of various types have been utilized in the prior art of constructions relatively elaborate and are exemplified in the U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,714,250; 4,951,947; 3,904,200; 4,957,296; and 4,892,318. The apparatus of the prior art have heretofore failed to provide a unitary housing to afford protection of the golf ball and tees prior to use, wherein ejection of the golf ball and tee is arranged in a conveniental and expedient manner for use in the play of the game of golf and in this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.